1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to putters.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of golf putters are known in the art. Generally, golf putters have relatively short shafts, commonly between 18-37 inches. The shaft is generally straight and affixed toward a heel or a center of a putter club head through a hosel, such that, in use, a golfer's head is in vertical alignment over a golf ball and/or over the center of mass of the club head, commonly known as the “sweet spot”. This configuration commonly places a longitudinal axis of the putter shaft and the putter club head in close proximity with one another such that the longitudinal axis of the putter shaft intersects the putter club head. In addition, putters are also known to have an offset hosel, which places the longitudinal axis of the putter shaft and the gripping portion in vertical alignment with the center of the ball at impact such that the longitudinal axis of the putter shaft intersects the ball at impact.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for methods and apparatuses that allow for improved accuracy in putting. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.